the wooden proposal
by fruitycat45
Summary: pinocchio has returned to duloc after spending 4 years in italy to reunite with his girlfriend lee, whom he'd known since highschool. but he is back for a very special reason. for her birthday and...to propose. based off a role play. For artist2748 :  r&R
1. prologue

Prologue

The graduation party commenced for all the senior graduates of Fairy Tale Highschool. It took place at the castle in duloc. No farquad was there considering he was destroyed by a dragon. The only two couples that have ever stayed together in that highschool was ugly duckling and the white rabbit and pinocchio and lee. Or so they thought. Pinocchio stood there and watched her dance, trying to tell her the hard news he'd ever have to give her. Pinocchio got up and took her outside.

"what's wrong?" she asked. Pinocchio started to choke up. "lee? I need to tell you something" he said trying to hold back tears. "what's the matter?" she asked worried. He took her hands. "lee...I'm leaving for Italy" he said choked up. Lee stood there on shock. "what?" she asked as tears formed in her eyes. Duckling and Rabbit overheard them. "lee, it's my dad. He's sick! He wants me to go and take care of him for a while" he said as pinocchio as he held her. "a while meaning..." asked lee. He paused. "i don't know how long" he said as he started to cry. "so you're breaking up with me?" asked lee crying hard. "no! I would never do that! I love you so much!" he said as he looked at her, tears in both of their eyes. "I don't want you to leave me" said lee as she hugged him tight. "lee...I will be back. I'll write you every time! No matter how long I'm gone. But for now, I want you to be my brave little elf" he said as he caressed her face. She cried into him even more. Duckling and Rabbit started to cry too. "oh lee, I'm so sorry. I wish he weren't sick" cried pinocchio.

A slow song came on. "well, we might as well have our last slow dance for a while" cried lee. She held him tight as his hand cradled the back of her head. They each cried softly as the music played.

Some day out of the blue

In a crowded street or a deserted square

Ill turn and Ill see you as if our love were new

Some day we can start again, some day soon

They then started getting flashbacks to the day they met, making them cry more!

Here comes the night, here come the memories

Lost in your arms down in the foreign fields

Not so long ago, seems like eternity

Those sweet afternoons still capture me

They hugged each other tighter never wanting to let go.

Some day out of the blue

In a crowded street or a deserted square

Ill turn and Ill see you as if our love were new

Some day we can start again, some day soon

They looked at each other and still continued to dance.

I still believe, I still put faith in us

We had it all and watched it slip away

Where are we now, not where we want to be

Those hot afternoons still follow me

They went back into crying and hugging each other.

Some day out of the blue

Maybe years from now or tomorrow night

Ill turn and Ill see you as if we always knew

Some day we would live again, some day soon

I still believe, I still put faith in us

I still believe, I still put faith in us

I still believe, I still put faith in us

Here comes the night, here come the memories

Lost in your arms down in the foreign fields

Not so long ago, seems like eternity

Those sweet afternoons still capture me

"I never want to leave you" cried lee. "I know. Me either" cried pinocchio.

Some day out of the blue

Maybe years from now or tomorrow night

Ill turn and Ill see you as if we always knew

Some day we would live again, some day soon

"I'll miss you so much" she cried. "me too. If only saying goodbye wasn't hard enough" cried pinocchio.

Some day out of the blue

In a crowded street or a deserted square

Ill turn and Ill see you as if our love were new

Some day we can start again, some day soon

She looked at him and kissed him. As it grew passionate, they still cried a bit.

I still believe, I still put faith in us

I still believe, I still put faith in us

I still believe, I still put faith in us

I still believe, I still put faith in us

I still believe, I still put faith in us

I still believe, I still put faith in us

A few weeks later, he got on the boat and left for Italy. For them to part was the hardest thing ever! "I will be back eventually…my ordinary miracle" he said to lee as he hugged her one last time. As the boat drifted away, she cried. "I'll never forget you" she cried out into the sky. The boat was gone. Later that night, there was a wishing star. She wished Pinocchio would come home soon. That's when, her wish started to come true.


	2. Chapter 1 the letter

Chapter 1- the letter

4 years passed and lee still thought of him. She, rabbit and duckling were walking home from the supermarket after buying more mint chip ice cream so lee could cope with her loss. "I miss pino!" cried lee as they walked through the door. "He'll be back eventually" said duckling as she sat down in the chair. Lee sat at the table. "How do you know?" asked lee as she looked at her with tears in her eyes. "Because he said it" said duckling as she held her hand. "It's been a year since he left" she said as she looked at a photo of him. Rabbit sat by duckling. "Actually, you mean four years" he said. "Whatever!" she yelled. "SHUT UP!" yelled Duckling slapped him. "OWWWWWW!" whined rabbit as he rubbed his arm. "I didn't even hit you that hard!" said duckling rolling her eyes. "Guy's, Id wish he'd come home" said lee. She then started to cry hysterically. "Maybe we can try to FaceTime him or something" Duckling said as she rubbed her back in comfort.

Rabbit as usual went through all of the mail but one caught his eye. "Lee! You got mail" he said. "Who's it from?" asked lee. Duckling looked at the address but it was hard to make out. "It's Italian" she said. Lee bolted her head up and took it. "It's from pino!" she said as she opened the letter. "It says, dear lee, I understand your 21st birthday is coming up...I miss you deeply and I can't believe I'm going to miss your birthday again...So I got you 2 gifts. One, this first one comes in a box... And 2, this second present...I can't tell you details but, its being sent over by boat. Also, please give the small enclosed envelope to duckling and rabbit and you must not tell her what's inside. As always, I love you. With love, Pinocchio: You're boyfriend" she read as she cried a bit.

Rabbit took the other envelope for him and duckling and read it. He started to freak out. "OMG! DUCKLING!" he yelled. "What?" she asked. "Yeah what!" asked lee curious as she looked at the hyperventilating rabbit. "Lee, will you excuse us for a minute?" asked rabbit as she pulled duckling into her bedroom. "What the heck?" asked duckling as she got out of his grasp. Rabbit started reading aloud quietly so lee couldn't hear. "Dear rabbit and duckling, hey! I wonder how you two are doing...Anyway, this note is very important and you must never tell lee or I will tickle you guys severely…I am on my way to surprise lee for her 21st birthday! That was the second present I was talking about...anyway, I will be arriving in 2 days because there is a ball I heard in duloc to celebrate Farquad being destroyed. It's on lee's birthday and to make it more special, I'm bringing with me a huge surprise. As in huge I mean small and as in small i mean 2 words...marriage proposal! I can't wait to see you guys and lee soon! See you then...Pinocchio" he read with excitement and a smile on his face that somehow freaked out duckling. "What's going on in there?" asked lee as she waited. "Yea we're fine. We're just doing stuff" duckling yelled back as she looked at the letter and smiled. Lee's wish, was about to come true.


End file.
